Two For One
by blacksouledbutterfly
Summary: Rachel ends up pregnant and it's a "two for one" deal.


Rachel really and truly feels like she's going to lose her mind. Sitting there looking at the sonogram in her hand she keeps trying to get her fucking eyes focused on what she's seeing. She's spent the last couple of hours trying to convince herself that there has to be a mistake, that it has to be wrong because there's absolutely no way that that this can be happening. Well, she knows it is because she sees proof right there in front of her but it doesn't seem possible. How can this be her life? It doesn't make any sense at all.

Noah is sitting across from her with his eyebrows furrowed as he looks at her. He knows there's something wrong and he's been asking her to let him see the damn sonogram for about three fucking hours but she doesn't seem to be listening to him. And that makes him really fucking worried. Because, well, she's looking at that sonogram like it's got an alien on it. And that's his baby that's inside of her so the fact that she's looking at the sonogram like that? It really was making him feel so fucking uncomfortable. He felt like he was about to throw up he was so nervous because why would she be looking at the damn thing like that I something wasn't wrong?

He takes another big gulp of his coffee and then puts the mug down as he looks at her, reaches out and puts a hand on her wrist to make her lower the damn sonogram away from her face. If he can look at her face then maybe he can get her to actually fucking answer him. Maybe he can get her to tell him what's wrong but her eyes look unfocused, like she's not sure how to deal with whatever it is that she's seeing on that sonogram. And he can sort of see the thing but he's not an expert. Even when Quinn had been pregnant she had to point shit out for him. And it makes him wish he hadn't let her insist that he fucking go to work instead of going with her to the doctor. Because at least then he would know what's going on with her. Or at least he'd know what she was seeing on the damn picture.

"Rachel." She still isn't looking at him. "Rachel." Taking his hand off of her wrist he lifts it up and snaps his fingers until she finally looks at him. "Rachel, what the fuck is going on? You keep looking at that damn sonogram like there's something wrong. You're freaking me the fuck out. Is something wrong with the baby?"

"I…uh, no. No, nothing's wrong."

"Then do you mind telling me why you look like you just swallowed a fucking spider? Or why you're looking at the thing like the baby is a damn alien? It's really freaking me out. Like, _really_ freaking me out. And I don't get fucking freaked out that easily."

Taking the picture she turns it to face him so he can look at it, slides it a little closer to him so he can actually look at it. She taps her finger against this thing on the sonogram that just looks to him like a blob. He arches an eyebrow at her and then looks back at the picture, tries to see exactly what she's pointing out. And of course she's got to be pointing to the baby. He isn't fucking stupid. So it has to be the baby that she's pointing at. "Okay," he drawls as he looks back up at her. "It's a baby. We already knew you were pregnant, babe. It's not a big surprise. So, why do you look like you're gonna have a stroke any second?"

Rachel doesn't say anything. She just takes her finger off of the picture and moves it to another spot, taps another area on the sonogram and he looks back down, sees another blob and tilts his head to the side, looks so very, very confused. He looks back up at her, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "You're gonna have to tell me what that means."

"Two."

"Two?"

"Two. Two babies."

"Two babies?" Puck looks back down at the sonogram and takes it off of the table, holds it up so he can really look at it, so he can really see what she's talking about. Not that she would lie about something like that but he still needs to see it. "Twins?"

"Yeah….yeah, twins." She sounds so haunted that he's pretty sure she's super surprised by everything. And he can't really blame her. Why wouldn't she be surprised? It wasn't like they were expecting to find out they were having two babies at the same time basically.

Puck can't really help but smile. Looking down at the sonogram of their babies he just smiles so wide he feels like his face is going to hurt. He never thought he'd be smiling that much. He really didn't. Not that he wasn't happy about the baby. He was actually very happy that they were having a kid. He had practically jumped for joy when he found out. Only not really. He just hugged her really tight, so tight she let out this tiny little squeak. But sitting there and looking at the sonogram he smiled really, really wide. "Twins? Serious? Score! Two for the price of one!"

Rachel seems to come out of her stupor when he says that, blinks rapidly and looks over at him like he just grew an extra head. His eyebrows are furrowed. "This is not like getting an extra candy bar from the machine, Noah. This isn't a two for one deal. They each need to be born. They don't come out at the same time."

"I'm not fucking stupid, babe. I know that they don't come out at the exact same time. I'm gonna be there with you every second. It'll be fine."

"Noah, don't you know what this means? Two times the amount of diapers. Two cribs. A double stroller. Twice the money. This is going to be really hard. We're going to get no sleep. We can't do this, Noah. I just…this is too much all at once."

Puck tries not to laugh. He really does but a little chuckle still escapes his mouth and she glares at him so he swallows the rest of the laugh down. The last thing he wants is to get into a huge fight with her right then and there when he just found out she's not just pregnant but that they're having twins.

"Babe, listen to me." He puts the sonogram down and drags his chairs closer to hers on the table, reaches out and takes his hand in hers, presses a kiss to her knuckles. "It's gonna be fine. I know you're scared. I'd be scared if I were you, too. Shit, I'm fucking scared. But we can do this, babe."

"Noah, there are two babies in there. I'm carrying two babies. We're having two babies. We're barely ready for just one of them let alone two."

"I don't think anyone is ever ready for a baby. Let alone two. But babe? We can do this. We planned on having another kid eventually, right? We just get to get it out of the way sooner than we thought."

"Noah…" She's cared. He can see it as plain as day. It's written all over her face. She can't hide that she's nervous as all hell. And no matter how cool he's acting he's nervous, too. He knows for a fact that they can do it but that doesn't mean the idea of having two babies all at once doesn't scare the shit out of him. He's going to love both of them equally. He's going to love them more than he can imagine. But that doesn't mean that he's not nervous. Why wouldn't he be nervous?

"Come here." She just sort of looks at him for a moment and then she slowly slides out of the chair and slides into his lap. He wraps his arms around her and holds her against him. "Babe, we're going to be alright. It's okay to be scared. I'm scared, too. But I love you. And you love me. And we're both going to love these babies. It'll be hard at first but we'll make it work."

"It's just…a lot to handle. I just got used to the idea of one baby. But two? I…it's so much to handle, Noah."

"You think that now. But give it a month. Maybe a little less. Maybe a little more. You'll feel those babies growing inside of you and you're going to get very used to the idea of having two of them."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I know you, Rach. You have so much love inside of you. There's no way that you don't have enough love in you for both of these babies. You're gonna be an amazing mother, babe. These babies are lucky they got you as a mom."

"I'm just scared. What if I screw this up? What if I'm not ready? What if I don't love them both equally?"

"You will. You're not the type of person who could ever love one baby more than the other. You're gonna do great. And I'm gonna be here to help. That might not be, you know, the biggest comfort or whatever but I'm going to be here. I'm going to be here and I'm going to help you every single step of the way with those two little munchkins you got inside of you."

Rachel watches him for a long beat like she's never seen him before but it's in the best way possible. Reaching up she strokes her fingers down his cheek, smiles despite the nervous feeling she has in the put of her stomach, the fluttering like butterflies she knows for sure has nothing to do with morning sickness. That's an entirely different feeling. If it was that feeling? Well, she'd be running away from him so she could go vomit into the toilet. "I love you, you know. And I have…no idea what I would do without you," she whispers to him in a sort of awe filled voice.

"I love you too, Rach. You, me and these munchkins are gonna be a family. A weird, probably strange family but a family. Fuck, these kids are probably going to have me wrapped around their little fingers."

Despite everything she laughs as she looks at him, laughs because she's pretty sure that's true. Those babies are going to have him wrapped around their little fingers from the second that they can try to get things that they want or need from him. Mostly want. It should be really, really funny to watch.

She's still scared half to death but he's helping her feel better about it. She rests her hand on her stomach like she can feel them moving around inside of her even though she can't yet. They're both too small yet for her to be able to feel them. But it's nice to have her hand resting there like she can actually feel the baby there. And then he rests his hand over hers, sort of threads his fingers through hers the best that he can.

"I can't believe you're so calm about all of this," she admits as she looks up at him. "You actually seem really, really happy. I would have thought you would be more freaked out by everything."

"Well, I _am_ happy," he tells her with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not just happy. I'm fucking proud."

"You're proud? Why are you proud?"

"Babe, I not only knocked up my girl but I knocked her up two times at once. I'm a fucking stud."

The fact that she slaps at him and calls him a cocky jerk for what he said? Totally fucking worth it because when he kisses her despite the fact she's a little bit annoyed with him? Well, she melts into him.

He still maintains he's a stud though because, dude, two babies at one time? Yeah, that's something he can't help but be proud as hell about even if it scares the shit out of him at the same time.


End file.
